In contrast with all other functional brain imaging modalities, EEGs can continuously measure brain function in naturalistic settings without the need to immobilize a subject's head. In order to make better use of this capability in basic research studies of real world brain function and in clinical studies of transient, unpredictable pathological phenomena like epileptic seizures, the spatial resolution of EEGs must be considerably improved. "Deblurring" is an EEG spatial enhancement method that uses a realistic model of each subject's scalp and skull, derived from their MRI, to correct the distortion of brain electrical signals resulting from conduction through these tissues. During Phase II, we propose to implement and validate improved Deblurring algorithms, incorporate them in an easy-to-use software package, and field test the system. This will yield a powerful new tool for deriving high resolution, sub-second images of brain electrical activity and relating them to anatomical and metabolic data from MRIs and other modalities. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: When coupled with other requisite recording and signal processing technologies we are developing, increasing the spatial detail of the EEG will provide a unique technology for imaging human brain function from unconstrained subjects. It also complements other imaging modalities by providing the millisecond level information about actual neuronal function needed in the diagnosis of certain neurological disorders.